The Many Faces of Frost
by Flynn Crowe
Summary: You all know Jack Frost, the fun loving winter spirit, but do you know Jack Frost, the skilled swordsman, or Jack Frost, the servant of Death? Turns out there's more to this kid than meets the eye. I am about 87.5% sure I suck at summaries but the story is better I swear! Also, this is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy! This is rated T because I am a paranoid person.
1. What just happened?

The Many Faces of Frost: Prologue

_She had been tricking them for days, weeks even, tricking these so called _Guardians_, until finally; __**finally**__, they fell into her trap. Now all she had to do was rid the world of them, once and for all, for her master to be avenged. He had been defeated, true, but she would have enough victory for both of them and then, he would welcome her back with open arms._

The Guardians were, without a doubt, in deep trouble. They were caught in a magic seal to drain their powers, laced with nightmare sand. Each of them had given up hope, except for Jack Frost, who just seemed…. confused.

He took a step forward and shouted into the swirling cloud of sand, ''What do you want? Show yourself!'', only to be pulled back by Tooth.

''Jack, what are you doing? You know Pitch can't be reasoned with!''

''No Tooth, you're wrong Pitch wouldn't try to take us down, not like this.''

Nyx flew through the nightmare sand, past the border of the seal, until she stood face to face with Jack. ''How dare you, you carcass fit for hounds!'', she shouts at him. ''My master can do whatever he pleases, for he is-''

''Ah, so it **is** you Nyx. I thought I smelled desperation, but I just assumed it was the garlic pizza Sandy had for lunch.''

''Jack, you know this person?'', North asks, confused at the exchange.

''Yep.'', Jack said. ''Nyx here is one of Pitch's failed science experiments from when he was perfecting his nightmare sand. Been trying to get him to take her back ever since.''

''And he will once he sees how I have avenged his defeat and destroyed the Guardians! You may have had children to protect you when you fought him, but who will protect you now?'' She pulls out a large sword, but before she can strike Jack steps between her and the others.

''I will.'' he says, causing her to smile.

''**You **will huh? And how, pray tell, will you do that?'', she asks her voice dripping with contempt.

''You know, this is a really great seal.'', Jack says, avoiding the question. ''You managed to isolate and block every aspect of our power. Except- ''

''Except what?'', she asks, frightened at the prospect she missed something.

''Except ice isn't my only power.'', he said. He taps his staff against the ground and throws it in the air. Before their eyes it transforms into…. a sword?!

''Crikey I knew it.'', Bunny said. ''We've all lost it.''

Jack raised his staff/sword/thing and attacked Nyx. She hadn't expected any resistance, and it soon became apparent she didn't know how to use a sword, whereas Jack was a master. Her sword flew out of her hands, and she fell to the floor.

"Destroy the seal.'', Jack told her. ''NOW!''

She quickly did as she was told, and asked him, ''So what are you going to do now? Run me through?''

He lowered his sword and smiled at her ruefully.'' No Nyx. You can't help what you were created to be. No one can. I'm going to do the kindest thing I can for you. I'm going to release you.'' He placed his hands on her forehead and over her heart, until slowly she dissolved into the nightmare sand she was created from. Jack looked at his fellow Guardians, who were gaping at him like fish, and smiled.

''There's a lot you guys don't know about me.''


	2. An Explanation Would Be Helpful

The Many Faces of Frost: Chapter One: WTF Jack?

**I'd like to thank EpicEm103 and fantasiedreamar for being my first two reviewers and giving me the confidence boost I needed to write at 5 in the morning, after no sleep, on a sugar high. Also I do not own ROTG but soon I will rule the world! (insert evil laugh of your preference) At least I will once I work out the kinks in my death ray. Right now all it does is annoy my dog to no end, doesn't even slow down the kids in my neighborhood. Get the reference? No? Ah, well...Onto the story! (Although I'm sure your enjoying this riveting installment of when will the tired person shut up.)**

* * *

><p>After some confusion, and a string of Russian curses that make you wonder if this guy should be around children from North, Jack finally gets them all to go to the North Pole before he explains so they don't have to stay in Nyx's home <strong>*cough cough*<strong> creepy hole ***cough* **for what he thinks will be need to be a very long explanation. Once they get there though all the other guardians can do is stare at him.

''Here let me close that for you.'', Jack says, reaching over to push the Easter Bunny's mouth closed.

''So, I'm assuming you guys have questions about what just happened, or are you not at the point where you can form coherent thoughts again?''

Sandy suddenly starts making signs as if his life depended on it. After watching for a few moments Jack cut him off. "I know you didn't have a garlic pizza for lunch Sandy, I was using it to make a point.''

At this point Tooth jumps in, talking a mile a minute. "IthinkthatwhetherornotyouhadagarlicpizzaisreallybesidethemainpointthatJackjustfoughtoffandkilledahomicidalnutjob madeofblackdreamsand!Nottomentionthathisstaffcanturnintoaswordorthathejust-''

''Tooth! Calm down and give boy a chance to explain. I'm sure if we listen we can get this cleared up right now!'', North told her.

''How much time ya got?'', Jack asked them with a smirk. "To answer a few of your questions 1. Nyx was created by Pitch as he tried to perfect his nightmare sand but he threw her out and she's been trying to get him to take her back ever since. 2. I knew it had to be her since Pitch doesn't do magic seals and she is the only other person I know of who has access to nightmare sand, as she is made of it. I drew her out by saying what she perceived as an insult to her master. Basically you just say that Pitch shouldn't, wouldn't, or couldn't do something and she's ticked off. 4. What I did to release her was a little trick Death taught me to ease the suffering of lost souls and I'm really surprised it worked on her since she's immortal. And 5. No my staff has not always been able to do that and my powers not regarding winter are wide and varied. If you want a better explanation you'd better ask the elves to bring in some cocoa cause we're gonna be here a while.''

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad for someone who hasn't slept for a week, huh? Sorry it's kinda a short fluff chapter, but I'm building it up so stay tuned! If you were checking fanfiction a bit earlier then you know I accidentally uploaded the prologue twice, so I'd like to apologize but I'm still learning how to work this website as it is VERY confusing. And for all the fellow members of Nerdfighteria: Go Nerdfighters! Also Go Cats! And Dogs! And Highly Venomous Snakes! I love those guys.<strong>


	3. My First Brush With Death

**Hello to my readers! BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE, JACK's WHOLE RELATIONSHIP WITH DEATH IS BASED OFF OF DAYLIGHT DOVE'S BLUE ANGEL ARC FROM HER WONDERFUL STORY IN THESE DAYS. YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT, IT'S A GREAT STORY! Recently I discovered that my self esteem is tied to how many reviews I get, so I will be placing little references in my stories so you guys will tell me where they come from in the form of reviews! Of course, I can't put them in every chapter, but they will be there! Also, I have a favor to ask you. I have got an idea where I make the Guardians super heroes and it would be great if you could tell me what you think based on that ridiculously vague statement. I know that these statements are pretty unrelated, but what can I say? My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The Many Faces of Frost: Chapter 2<p>

"I think the easiest way to do this is to just start from the beginning and go from there.'', Jack said as the other Guardians crowded around him. '' That way I won't have to explain to much as I go along, it will just be as if I'm telling a story. It will probably make it easier to repeat too."

All the Guardians saw the shadow that crossed Jack's face as he said that, and they really did consider telling him he didn't have to continue. But in the end their curiosity was too great, and they nodded at him to continue.

* * *

><p><em>After I died saving my sister the moon reincarnated me as Jack Frost. However, other than telling me my name, he remained completely silent, leaving me to wonder who, or more importantly, what, I was. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait for long until someone came, who could at least answer <em>_**some**__ of my questions._

* * *

><p><em>I had been a spirit for about a week when I first met Death. I was at my lake, trying to master my powers when he came.<em>

_"Jack Frost." he said, appearing behind me._

_"You can see me?", I asked, turning to look at him. Sure he was a little creepy, I thought, but by a week I was pretty desperate for conversation. _

_"Yes. It is time for you to come to work."_

_"Um, what work?"_

_"Was nothing explained to you?"_

_"It seems like you want an affirmative answer,but I'm just going to say no and hope for the best__."_

_"I'll have to explain later, then. There's no time now. All you need to know is that when you take my hand you will feel a change come over you and we will be transported to another place. A child will be there, a child who can see you. They will ask you if you are the Blue Angel. You must say yes. Ask them if they are sure this is what they want, and if they say yes, you must place your hand on their heart and push your power into them. I'll take it from there."_

_"O-okay?", I said. He reaches out his hand, and I hesitantly take it. By now I was thinking that creepy may have been an understatement when describing him, to be honest I still do._

_We were now standing behind a large house,a mansion, really,in the middle of a great expanse of land. I had expected a more dramatic way of getting there, but silent and weird seemed to be this guy's thing. I look at myself in the back window, to see what changes had taken place. My clothes had been replaced with a light blue, long sleeved shirt and darker blue pants. My face hadn't changed, but I was emitting a blue glow and had** wings.** They looked as if they were made of ice, and they flapped slowly without me telling them to._

_"I will leave now.", Death said, bringing me back to the time and place. "The child is not to see me." _

_And just like that, I'm alone again. Well, not for long. Soon, a small girl came running out of the house, tears streaming down her face. She stopped as soon as she saw me. _

_"A-are you the Bl-blue Angel?", she asked me. I didn't know who this "Blue Angel" is, but I wanted to comfort her._

_"Yes.", I told her. I tried to remember what else he said to say. Oh, right. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?", I asked her, wondering what exactly she was doing, what I was doing to her._

_"Yes.", she said, her voice filled with certainty. "I, I just don't want to hurt anymore!", she said, breaking down and sobbing again. I go over to her and bend down._

_"Hey, hey it's going to be okay.", I tell her. "Are you ready?" _

_She nods, and I place my hand over her heart. As I push my power into her, her skin grains a blue tinge and she stops breathing. I pull back and stare in horror and disbelief. Snow starts to swirl around me, and I transform back into myself as Death steps forward to release her soul, I come to a realization._

_He was Death._

_And he had tricked me into killing her._

* * *

><p><strong>Love it or hate it, please REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
